Frosted Windows
by BabyCorn
Summary: Coming to the States from Norway, Iokul Frosti finds it really easy to fit in. But after meeting Elsa, a schizophrenic girl who is struggling with bullies and is convinced of a person named "Jack Frost", Iokul decides to befriend her, by writing her notes signed by Jack Frost. But words can be much more powerful and Iokul finds that he just may be Elsa's embodiment of winter.


**So this is just some background information. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. Iokul or Jokul Frosti was the original name of Jack Frost. Jack Frost is an Scandinavian legend, so I thought it would be fitting for Iokul to come from Norway, a Scandinavian country. Iokul or Jokul, depending which legend you read means "icicle" and Frosti means "frost". Jokul Frosti is also the son of Kari, the embodiment of the North Wind, who is also the name of Iokul's father in this story. Snaer, Thorri and Fon are also all characters in Norse mythology and different variations of snow. Bergen is an actual Norwegian city and his dubbed the "rainiest city in Europe" as it rains an average of 250 days per year.**

**The normal text is in Iokul's point of view.**

**The italics are in Elsa's point of view.**

* * *

><p>It's 10 pm, and I am stuck on an airplane, heading towards America. I am cramped in between my mother, who watching a cliché romance on the tiny screen stuck on the chair in front of her and my father, who is, at this moment, emailing his employer. That is the whole reason why we are going to America in the first place, he recently got a job offer from an American company, and now, I'm stuck as well.<p>

Not that I have anything against America, I just wish this plane just wasn't so cramped. And incredibly dull. And can serve edible food. Sighing, I closed my eyes, hoping for a shred of rest. Or maybe just stop my mom from gushing at how amazing America is going to be.

I already miss Norway, its unspoiled scenery and the cold. Coming from Bergen, and its wooden homes, mountains and fjords, I had a wide circle of friends, but a small circle of inseparable friends. Snaer, Thorri and Fon were my closest friends, and they promised that we would stay in contact everyday. With many stories of Vikings and their gods, my three friends and I caused so much unforgettable mischief in our neighborhood, terrorizing the little kids with horrific tales of Vikings battling dragons. At least I can look forward to being able to exit the house without an umbrella.

We still had 2 hours left until we land. I could smell the airplane food now, as they prepared another meal or snack. It was utterly impossible to sleep in these conditions.

"Iokul," my mother looked at me, finishing her soap opera, "I know you're upset about leaving Norway, but we are going to have a bright future in the United States"

I sighed. I guess my parents thought that I hated going to the States, like most other kids they read about, who despised the new country, but I was just annoyed at the long plane flight.

"I'm not upset, I only want to get off this plane," I rolled my eyes, trying to find an interesting movie to occupy the next 2 hours. I spotted the food trolley coming down the isle of the plane. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><em>I always knew he was there, although people laughed at me. At first, people thought it was cute, that I had an imaginary friend, but he wasn't just imaginary, he was actually there. He was nice, and funny, and he had the best ideas ever. But as I grew older, people kept telling me that my friend wasn't real, only a character my mind had made up. But he was there, he was always there, and he always protected me.<em>

* * *

><p>At last, we got off the stupid plane. Well, I almost got trampled on as people shoved each other to get off first, or they'll miss their next flight. How, in the world, can people survive more than one plane flight? The thought sent a shudder down my spine. Everything here seemed so modern, so city like. The tiles were against the constant movement of feet. The lights were bright, and the entire room gave an busy hush, unlike the quiet life I had known.<p>

I waited with this cart as my dad went to the baggage claim area to get our things. There wasn't a lot. We didn't need much of it, and everything extra, we gave to relatives in Norway. Between the three of us, we only had 4 suitcases, so they fit in the cart pretty well. My mother called a taxi once we got outside. As we boarded the vehicle and began driving down the roads, I noticed the amount of cars and people on the streets. The buildings were taller that I had imagined, and the entire place spoke of city-life. Everyone had their own business, there were many people on their phones and walking purposefully to coffee stores. There was just to much to see at once.

"Do you like it here?" my mother asked, as she caught me staring out the window.

"It's a bit overwhelming, but I think I'll fit in," I managed to reply, and turning away from the scenery.

We arrived at a large concrete building. Paying the taxi driver, we went up to our new condo. Dragging my suitcase, I looked around at t he warmly lit lobby and the amazing view outside. My parents were getting the rest of the suitcases and let me go in first. Pressing the up button, I waited for the elevator to come down. Our floor was the 11th. My father drilled me on it, I probably would have forgotten if he hadn't.

A blonde girl came to join me at the elevator. Her hair was in a braid, and the color struck me. It was the lightest of blondes I had ever seen. The doors slid open silently and we both filled in. I stood awkwardly in silence as the elevator went steadily upwards. The blonde girl pressed the 10th floor button, and waited, just as awkwardly. As the elevator climbed higher and reached the 9th floor,, the girl suddenly giggled and said, "No, not really"

"What?" I asked, at her sudden outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you," she smiled sweetly, before exiting the elevator.

"That was weird..." I muttered to myself, before the doors slid open on the 11th floor.

Quickly finding our room number, I unlocked the door, to our new condo. It was quite nice, with a large window that opened up to a balcony, a large living room, 3 bedrooms, two washrooms and a kitchen. Picking a random room, I stared at the empty space. It was painted blue, my favorite color, so that was a bonus. I guess my family and I had to do some shopping though. Pushing the weird blond girl out of my mind, I set myself to unpacking my stuff. My parents quickly joined me, and commented on the state of the room.

"Come on Iokul," my father finally called from the door, "Lets have some dinner, and then we'll go furniture shopping"

I followed my parents out the door, looking back into our apartment. It seemed nice, and I was starting to like America.

* * *

><p><em>I waited at the elevator with a brown haired guy. He had a suitcase with him, but I never saw him before. We went on the same elevator. As it went up, my friend suddenly piped up.<em>

_"Don't you think that he kind of looks at me?" he asked, biting his lips and imitating the brown haired boy._

_"No," I giggled, "Not really"_

_What?" the brown haired boy asked me._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you," I smiled at him, and managed to get a better look at the stranger._

_As I exited the elevator, I thought for a moment._

_"Actually Jack," I looked at my silver haired friend, "He does kind of look like you"_

_"Told you so," Jack Frost laughed._


End file.
